<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Ummi by Corvus713</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368499">'Ummi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus713/pseuds/Corvus713'>Corvus713</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Intersex Omegas, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mommy issues on Jason's part, Omega!Damian Wayne, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, slight somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus713/pseuds/Corvus713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is impatient and hungry for the milk that he knows that Damian is producing so he sneaks into his room to have a taste, not that the omega seems to mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Ummi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Purely indulgent.</p><p>Disclaimer: Do not use for sex ed and ALWAYS get a person's consent, this is FICTION not REALITY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason leaned against the doorway to Damian’s room, watching the omega sleep in his secure nest – one that he hasn’t even let <em>Dick</em> of all people into – smelling sweetly of cardamom and honey. The young omega wasn’t in heat, he didn’t smell strongly of a need to breed, but there was something odd about the brat that made Jason want to follow him. Like a craving, a need for something that Jason wasn’t sure of, but what the older alpha knew for sure is that he found the scent of the omega comforting. He wanted to surround himself in it, build his own makeshift nest from Damian’s scent filled clothes and just breathe it in.</p><p>But not tonight, he had to make sure that the baby bat was fully asleep to make his move, he had seen Damian cover his leaking nipples with band aids, the omega had made bonding milk for the pack but refused to share it.</p><p>
  <em>Unbelievable.</em>
</p><p>Though Jason himself was aware how awkward it would be for a young omega in a house full of alphas to gift his bonding milk to – adult alphas can be quite demanding, and if one sucked his tiny tit dry and left nothing for the others then a fight would break out.</p><p>It was, realistically, better not to let any of them partake but Jason had been watching with a guard dog’s diligence on exactly zero hours of sleep as Damian tried to keep his small chest under control – the sweet smell of rich milk wafting into his nose, making him salivate with desire.</p><p>It won’t hurt to just have a taste, he’ll make sure he’s asleep the entire time, Damian won’t even notice.</p><p>He creeps in, careful not to make a sound, as his eyes fell to the omega’s tan chest which was exposed by the loose night gown. The alpha’s cheeks blossomed into a flush, his gaze making their way to the two wet spots on his chest where the nipples are, couldn’t help but stare shamelessly, feeling his urges increase tenfold at the defenseless way the omega slept.</p><p>He almost wants to take a photo, but he stops himself – he doesn’t want to stoop onto Tim’s level, who knows how many photos he had of the omega or what he is doing with them.</p><p>At first, Jason had been planning to pump the milk out of Damian but now he wanted to drink the milk straight from the source.</p><p>He sits on the bed, watching and waiting, the omega doesn’t stir. “I’ve been watching you, we all have.” Jason confessed, his voice a low purr as he moved closer to nuzzle Damian’s throat. “… Leaking milk, we can all smell it, waiting… wanting to know when you’ll let us have a taste, even Bruce.” He pants, guilty. “But I can’t wait anymore, baby bat, I wanna taste you, just a little so bad.”</p><p>Jason covers Damian up by instinct, not wanting the omega to escape even if he wakes up, pressing his knee hard into the mattress in between his legs, hiking the hem of the gown up and over his thighs until it bunched up to reveal his chest. He watches with fascination, on how fertile Damian is, how wet the omega is. All that separated Damian’s wet pussy from Jason’s thigh was the underwear he was wearing and it was soaked and smelled sweetly of him – the alpha felt like he was getting drunk off it.</p><p>He briefly wonders if he’ll have the time to eat Damian out, so long as the omega remains asleep.</p><p>He dips his head and peppers kisses over Damian’s collar bone, careful not to suck visible marks into his skin. “You smell so sweet, Dami. I’m sure you’ll taste just as good.” He squeezes Damian’s small breasts and to his surprise a good amount of milk spilled from his puffed nipple. Jason not wanting to waste the precious liquid trails it with his tongue, mouthing around the nipple before closing his mouth around it, stilling when he notices Damian’s breaths were shallow and quick.</p><p>He looks up and stares into dreamy green eyes – he’s fucked, Damian’s awake, he wants to kick himself – he didn’t even get a taste, and waits to be kicked off and screamed at, beaten like he’s used to but instead he feels gentle fingers burry themselves into his hair and massage his scalp.</p><p>“Mmmmm…” Damian hums, fingers still running through the alpha’s hair as he leads his mouth closer to his nipple. “Here.”</p><p>A happy rumble escapes out of Jason’s chest at the encouragement, he twirls his tongue around the omega’s areola to lap at the excess milk before his mouth latched onto the nipple, sucking it gently. He’s instantly rewarded by milk flooding his mouth, he moans at the taste – like sweet earl grey milk tea. It’s something his taste buds will never grow tired of, hitting the flat of his tongue as he suckles harder on Damian’s tit. He flicks his tongue against the nipple, laving at the skin around it to catch anything he might’ve missed and savouring the rich taste of the omega on his tongue.</p><p>Damian just coos softly, letting out an occasional airy moan. “Good kit, my kit.”</p><p>Jason feels his cock jump at the praise – despite it just being Damian’s instincts talking, he’s seemingly unaware of their current situations if his dreamy glassy eyes are anything to go by – hard and straining against the fabric of his pants. He groans into the omega’s chest, trying to suckle the tit till it’s dry but as small as it was it just kept filling the alpha’s willing mouth, rutting up against him, wordlessly begging for release.</p><p>He makes a pop sound when he releases the nub not wanting to take too much, disappointed he couldn’t drink more, whimpering when a gentle hand touches the right-side of his face to clean the trickle of milk that managed to leave his mouth. “Messy kit.” He murmurs, fond and distant. “My sweet messy kit, you always make a mess when you drink from ‘Umm.”</p><p>
  <em>Mommy.</em>
</p><p>Jason blinks unsure of what the omega means by that, gentle hands making there way through his hair again – he leans into the touch, purring himself, not even his own mother gave him this sort of affection.</p><p>“Silly kit, are you still hungry? ‘Umm has plenty more, go ahead.” He coos, pushing Jason’s face into his chest. “Are you shy? … You’ve never been shy before. Come now, kit, take what you need. Same as before, ‘Umm will let you have as much as you like…”</p><p>He knows that Damian is out of it, that he doesn’t <em>see</em> him, doesn’t know <em>who</em> the omega is seeing in his lucid state, wouldn’t <em>want</em> him to do something like this. That this is an atrocious act in itself, Jason doesn’t want to imagine what the kid’s been put through in the League if he just refers to himself as <em>‘Umm</em> and lets whomever sneak into his nest and take him, it makes his blood boil, but he can’t help but <em>want</em> at the soft <em>daresay</em> love filled voice and as <em>wrong</em> as this is…</p><p>Something <em>snaps</em>.</p><p>“‘Ummi?” He breathed against warm tan skin just below the omega breasts, swollen from his previous activities, wrapping his arms tight around his waist, in an attempt to pull himself even closer to the softness that is Damian. “‘Ummi?... I want more...can I have you, can I fuck you, please?”</p><p>Damian just purrs, taking a hand out of Jason’s hair to grab his hand and lead it past the thin cloth of his underwear to insert two fingers into his leaking cunt – he lets the alpha set the pace, slowly at first, in and out. “That’s good, kit… easy does it, no need to rush.”</p><p>He inserts another finger into the pretty pink folds and into the welcoming heat, hears the squelch and can smell the sweetness of the slick – he wants that too.</p><p>He whimpers, feels his cock grow even harder if that was possible, and he needs.</p><p>“Go ahead, kit.” The omega whispers, dreamy despite the hard thrusting of fingers in his cunt. “You’ve been so good for ‘Umm…make it feel even better, kit.”</p><p>“‘Ummi … ‘Ummi …” It was like a mantra, it felt like that was all the alpha could say in this moment. He takes his fingers out and scrambles as he rips the offending cloth to reveal the drenched treasure underneath, taking his cock out of his pants and he slipped into the tight vice-like heat despite all the stretching. It was so warm, he felt like he was floating, he had to take a while to stay still between Damian’s legs, his cheek resting against his swollen breasts, humming softly.</p><p>He didn’t mind waiting for him as he rutted in place, just went back to petting his hair and giving him soft murmuring encouragement that he didn’t even realize he needed. “Oh… kit, my kit. You’re so good for me, such a darling brave boy even during our time in my nest in the League. You were so very lovely, always pawing for milk, so greedy. My lovely, sweet, greedy alpha kit that I adore – everything I’ve ever wanted.”</p><p>“‘Ummi…!” He manages to moan out, he doesn’t remember, doesn’t know what Damian’s talking about though it seems familiar – he wants to be good for him.</p><p>“I know kit, I know… Go ahead, let ‘Umm take care of you.” Everything between them was intense as Jason begins to thrust his hips in earnest almost manically, not wanting it to end but at the same time he needed to feel the omega cum around his cock, wanted to cum together. It was their first time together, or that Jason could recall, and he wasn’t sure when or if there would be a next time, he wanted to savour everything. But he could already feel his climax approaching, and by the sound of Damian’s laboured breathing and the way his legs hooked over his hips to pull him even closer, he wasn’t too far either.</p><p>Jason’s hips just wouldn’t stop, as if they had a mind of their own as he chased his orgasm into the delectable cavern that was trying to milk him for all he’s worth. He needed to stop, to wait until he wasn’t teetering on the edge but Damian just tightened his legs around him, giving him little kisses on his forehead. “It’s okay kit, cum inside ‘Umm.”</p><p>As if all he needed was his command, Jason buckled and pressed inside as deep as he could go before finally letting himself fall over the edge to let his knot expand inside Damian. His cock pulsed as he came, burying his face into the crook of Damian’s neck – cursing the collar around his throat that made it so he couldn’t bite down a claim mark – letting out pathetic mewls that he should have been embarrassed about but this unknown comfortability made it so he felt no shame at the noises falling from his mouth. Damian guides him through it, experienced, his hips making slow gentle grinds against his pelvis while all he could do was spurt into the welcoming channel. “I love you; I love you so much, ‘Ummi…”</p><p>“I love you too kit, always have, always will.” Damian coos, letting out a soft chuckle against the alpha’s hair, watching the strands move and tickle across the alpha’s cheek. He doesn’t know how long they lay there together; he didn’t feel a need to rush the moment they were having, now fully awake – enjoying his amnesic kit coming back to him, he’s missed him, missed this. He just pets his head, down his back, humming a soft tune and letting Jason take his time accepting all that’s happened.</p><p>Jason says nothing as they wait for his knot to go down, once it does, he pulls out with a soft grunt of pleasure, and some part of him knew that he didn’t get Damian to cum yet. He didn’t squeeze around him, his heart didn’t jump rapidly, and the sweet smell of release was close but not strong enough. He didn’t want to be selfish, Jason slid down his smaller body, kissing every piece of skin until finally getting between his legs. Damian was completely drenched, thighs spread out to accommodate him and as he breathed in, he could practically taste his sweet juices on his tongue as he watched his own cum drip out of him.</p><p>He whines, looking at green eyes for permission. “Go ahead, Jason, do as you like.”</p><p>Jason couldn’t help himself anymore, especially not at the sound of his name, leaning in and breathing in his sweet scent before licking a long stripe up the omega’s freshly fucked cunt, listening to his shaky breath as he pushed his tongue past the pretty pink folds and dived in. Damian’s legs quivered as he did it again and again, eventually he feels his hand grip his hair, not to stop him but to guide him closer to his core. Damian’s an omega so while he does have a cock, it’s extremely small in comparison, but it’s the most sensitive part of his sex so Jason makes sure to capture it in his mouth and suckle to elicit a low moan. “Oh fuck, oh kit, that’s good. You’re good.”</p><p>He preened under the praise and sucked gently at it again, while his hands rubbed soothingly along his thighs, but as the omega’s grip tightened in his hair, he began to get more aggressive. He dips his fingers into Damian’s soaking cum filled cunt once more while he rolled circles around his cock with his tongue. He could feel the inner walls twitch and tighten around him and it only helped to bring blood rushing down once more to his cock, he was an alpha after all and it was their desire to breed an omega full with their pups. He tried not to focus on his hardening girth, letting himself grind against the bed while he speed up the pace of his fingers, thrusting and curling them. Eventually trailing down into the folds to taste the sweet mix of Damian’s slick and his own cum inside him whenever his tongue thrust in, licking around his fingers and hearing his breath hitch at the motion.</p><p>He could smell the omega when he came, like candy when he finally pulled him tightly against his cock and tried to warn him but he already knew and gave one last strong suck against the fold of his cunt. Damian groans loudly, practically squeezing his head with his thighs—the alpha knowing that the omega could kill him right then and there if he wanted to—when his orgasm finally hit, but the alpha didn’t mind one bit, lapping at him and slowing down his fingers to let him ride it out.</p><p>Finally, Damian lets his legs go limp, Jason emerging from between his crotch with a satisfied beam, lips wet from saliva and a mix of their juices. He’s quick to crawl back up the omega’s body and rest on top of him, nuzzling his neck and making low happy rumbles while they both calm down from their highs.</p><p>After a moment, Jason starts a trail of kisses along his neck and collarbone, his hips unconsciously grinding up against him searching for pleasure again. He didn’t know if the omega wanted another round, wanting to be good but his desire for more out won him, kneading at the breast that leaked milk. “‘Ummi.”</p><p>But Damian knew the alpha better than he knew himself, knew what he wanted, and after so long of not having his sweet little fox to spoil, <em>his kit</em>, he could take a few more rounds. He hooked a leg up Jason’s hip, securing him, a hand reaching down to stroke his hot hard shaft softly, teasingly, before putting it right back inside him, and whispers into the side of his neck. “‘Umm will let you go all night if you want to, kit… You just need to ask, Jason.” Kisses his cheek, fondly. “Let ‘Umm Take care of you, kit.”</p><p>And they did much to everyone else’s jealousy and their pure delight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you do and if you enjoy smutty or sometimes wholesome batfam headcannons and ideas please follow me on twitter @Corvus71347984</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>